The sun just shines to make you feel fine
by Arillia-K
Summary: Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. RJ It happened! Really, Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!

Chapter One

"Mum, don't be mad at me, but I need the time on my own. You know, the whole Dean-thing was hard for me. How about you go on vacation with Luke?"

"But honey, you can't just leave your old mum behind. That's not fair!"

"Come on. I'm 19, let me go on my own. You'll have a great time with Luke and I can relax in Greece."

"You're away and Luke and I could..."

Rory interrupted her: "Nooooo, please!!!! My virgin ears!" She made a face.

Lorelai smiled and began to continue, but Rory covered her ears with her hands: "NOOOOO!"

So Lorelai just sighted and said: "Ok, Ok. Go, just go!"

Rory hugged her mum cheerfully "Thanks!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later, Rory lay on the beach and read, like always.

"There you are. Don't you forgot something?", said a blonde girl as she arrived next to Rory.

"Oh, our lunch-meeting! I'm so sorry, I just forgot the time."

"Like always when you're reading", smiled Brianna. Rory had met her on the plane two days ago and they had a good connection, so they spent much time together the last days.

"How about we meet each other at the restaurant in half an hour so I can change clothes?", proposed Rory.

"Ok, see you there." Brianna waved and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rory went to the restaurant, Brianna talked to a guy.

"_How typical! She just have to sit in a public place and the next guy is there", _thought Rory and smiled.

As she arrived at Brianna's table, she hugged Brianna and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Rory! I want to introduce you to Jess. Rory-Jess, Jess-Rory."

Rory and Jess looked at each other and Rory began to smile politely. He didn't return the smile and just looked very serious.

"_Jerk! Why he couldn't just smile at me like a normal person who gets introduced to another? Wired...", _thought Rory.

"I have to go. See ya." and with this sentence Jess was gone.

"What a wired guy! Why do you just like the bad ones, Brianna?"

"I don't know. They are mysterious and I like that..."

Rory just shooked her head and began to study the menu.


	2. Chapter 2

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!

Chapter Two

Brianna was on a date with a guy she met on the pool in her hotel, so Rory travelled alone to Athen. She was very excited to see all the famous sights and little streets. At the bus to Athen she read in her Travel Guide all the facts and dates about the Acropolis, the Plaka (old town of Athen with lots of shops), the Syntagma square (very famous square in Athen) and the parliament with guards in front of thr building.

As she arrived in Athen she was overwhelmed by the beauty of the city. She walked around the city for 5 hours to see all the sights she read about. Last but not least she went to the old town to shop in these wonderful little streets.

As she looked at some beautiful earrings and not at where she was walking, she bumped into somebody.

"Oh sorry.."

"No, no. That was my fault, I'm sorry!"

"_I know this voice..."_, thought Rory and looked up. Then she met these big, brown eyes. Their faces were so close to each other if they would just move a little bit there would be contact. They couldn't help but stare at each other till Rory broke the moment.

"What do you do here?"

"I was kidnapped and took to these place.", said Jess ironicially.

"Who would kidnap YOU volunteerly?", shot Rory back.

"See, I would argue with you all day, but I have better things to do!"

"Me, too!", said Rory and just left in another direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked along deep in thought the rest of the day:

"_Why he have to be such a jerk? He could act normal around me and everything would be ok. Maybe I would even like him then...no, no, no! He's just terrible and I would never like him. Thank God that Brianna found another guy! If they would be together I don't know what I would do...Enough. I wanted to spent a wonderful day in Athen and Jess is not gonna ruin it!"_

Just as Rory thought the last sentence, she saw him on a bench with a book. He was concentrating on his book, so he didn't noticed her yet.

"Wow, I couldn't think of somebody like you is actually able to read.", she greeted him.

He looked up and said: "That's why life is so wonderful. There are so many miracles just for you to discover."

"Hemingway... Do you really think that's the right book for you, badboy?"

"See, you know so little of me, so I don't think that you are able to judge me."

"Trust me, I don't want to know you any better. I really don't like guys who act like jerks."

"If that's your opinion, you wouldn't mind if I read my book, right? So, goodbye. Very nice to meet you again.", he grinned and continued to read.

"_Again. Everytime he has the last word and I don't know what to say anymore. That's the first time somebody make me speechless..." _Rory made a face. "_But not this time."_

Rory sat down next to him and began to drill him with questions about books. First, he didn't even looked up or answer any of her questions. But she didn't give up and continued to ask. After 10 minutes, he looked up and said:

"You really wanna to test my nerves, right?! Ok, little girl, I answer you 5 questions and than you're gone, ok?"

"Ok, deal." Rory grinned and ask him the questions. He first answer them very short till the fifth question.

"Have you ever read something from Jane Austen?"

"Oh, no. Not Jane Austen. I read all her books seven times but I think, it's terrible. Only girls could like something like that."

"That's so not true. She describe perfectly the situation of women in the past. Even somebody like you have to understand this."

"The hole book is about marriage. I don't think that I have to understand this."

"That it is. In the past, the only chance of 'career' for a woman was to marry a man with a large fortune."

"Oh, that's stupid!"

"No, I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say **you're** stupid..." And so they continued to argue about Jane Austen and many other things. The day passed away and it began to get dark.

Rory looked at her watch as Jess was away to get them something to drink.

"Oh, no. It's 20:30. My buy departed half an hour ago."

Jess returned with two cokes and wanted to continue to argue, but Rory stopped him and told him that there's no way how she could get back to the hotel.

"I could take you with me. You know, I have to drive to the same hotel."

"_Oh, no. Not with **him**! I don't know him well and I don't like him!"_

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ok, then stay here at the bench for the night. It will be very comfortable", grinned Jess.

"_He's right. He's my last chance because a taxi would be way to expensive."_

"I don't like it, but ok."

"Do you think, me the 'badboy' would attack you, the nice, innocence girl?"

"I'm not innocence and jes I think you would."

"So, try and see." With this he stood up and walked away slowly. So, she had no choice but to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!

Chapter Three

On the way to the hotel, Jess and Rory didn't speak very much. As they arrived at their hotel, Jess parked in the parking lot and walked Rory to her room. At the door she turned and smiled at Jess.

"It was very nice to argue with you today."

"Yeah, for me, too."

Suddenly Jess moved closer and pecked Rory on the cheek, turned and walked away. Rory just stood there and stared after him.

The next day, Rory lay on the pool with Brianna who was happy about her date (which should continue in a few minutes). But she also wanted to know everything about Rory's 'meeting' with Jess.

"I don't know what to tell you about yesterday. We just bumped into each other and a little later I saw him on a bench reading, so I talked to him."

"Yeah, but you forgot something. He drove you here, right? So, tell me more about you and Jess."

"There's nothing. We just talked about some books and forgot about the time, so I was too late to take the bus. Then he offered my to drive me here and I didn't want to sleep on a bench, so I accepted the offer. End of story."

"Yeah and you don't like him, right?"

"No. Yes. Argh...I'm ok with him but he acts most of the time like a jerk!"

"Of course. I believe that you're almost in love with him, but you won't..."

"Hey sweetheart. Let's go to the beach and do something crazy!", interrupted Sam the two girls and kissed Brianna passionatly. Brianna forgot everything around her and just left Rory behind to follow her Sam.

"_I'm definitly not in love with Jess!"_ Rory stared after the couple.

"_Great. Now, I'm alone...Maybe that's not too bad. I could read something." _, thought Rory and took her book out of her bag. She just read one single sentence as Jess arrived next to her.

"You wanna continue our talk or read a stupid book from Jane Austen?"

"I usually don't want to talk to people who don't understand and more importantly, don't **want** to understand good books." grinned Rory.

"And not to forget, you don't like to talk to people you don't like." , said Jess and sat down next to Rory.

"I didn't say I don't like you."

"So you like me?", grinned Jess and moved closer.

"No. I didn't say I don't like you and I didn't say I like you. I'm ok with you."

Jess stood up quickly and said angrily: "Oh, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. The innocent girl is ok with me." With this he walked away.

"_What was that? Was he angry because I don't like him? Does he like me? Wired...He acts like a jerk and we argue all the time but he seems to like me more than I like him. Or there is something else that doesn't include me and he has just a bad day."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next two days, Rory couldn't find Jess. She searched in the hole hotel, but he was gone.

"_Why am I searching him? He's not important to me."_

As she arrived at the pool, she saw him...with another girl.

"_I can't believe this. First it seems that he likes me very much and now he's making out with some braindead chick!"_

"Hey Jess. I don't want to interrupt, but could I talk to you for a minute...privatly.", she asked angrily.

"I don't know what we have to say to each other.", said Jess and continued kissing his new girlfriend.

"But **I** know what to talk about!" With this, Rory took his arm and led him away.

"Ok. What do you want from me? Short speech, if that's possible with you."

"What are you doing with this girl?"

"I thought you know what boys and girls who like each other do together. Maybe you're mum would tell you, I'm not you're daddy."

"I know exactly **what **you do with her, I want to know why? First you're angry because I'm only ok with you and now you're together with her and that's after only two days!"

"You don't have to judge my lovelife and why you're interested in this hole thing?"

"I'm not interested! I just think that you're very quick in picking the next girl you want."

"So you **are** interested. And if that make you happy, I don't want her, she's just some girl."

"How nice. So she's just an object you can pick or throw away whenever you want? You're such a jerk!" Rory turned and walked away quickly.

"_Oh, I don't want to talk to him ever again! Why he do this to me? I feel sorry for this girl, even if she's absolutly braindead. I think that's why she pick this jerk!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!

Chapter Four

On the following days, she saw Jess with his new girlfriend almost everywhere. Every step she took, there he was. And everytime she saw him with her, she felt a shooting pain, but she didn't want to take that for real. She just told her mind that this pain wasn't because of him having another girl. She even went to a doctor, who should check what this pain was about. But he told her that everything was normal, physically...

And then there was the call from her mother. She was so happy that Lorelai actually called and wanted to talk about everything she did in Greece until she heard the terrible news...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory sat on a bench and watched the stars, crying. She thought about what her mother told her this morning.

Rory, I have to tell you something... 

Rory cried harder and harder. She began to shiver in the cold wind and slung her arms around herself.

"_No. No. NO! __That can't be true. Why???"_

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"Rory? What you're doing out here? It's raining, don't you notice that? You're totally soaked."

"Leave me alone!" Rory began to sob again. She actually didn't notice it's raining, but she also didn't care.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Jess wanted to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away rapidly.

"I said you should leave me alone! Nothing is wrong with me! Besides you would be the last person I would tell if there is something wrong."

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong with you and why you're crying." With that he sat down next to her.

"You wouldn't care because I obviously mean nothing to you. So just go away!"

"I **do** care about you. Why should I ask you why you're crying if I don't? So, please tell me."

Rory just cried and sobbed hard. Jess pulled her in his arms and she didn't break away, she just cried in his arms against his shoulder. She felt his warm body and it was not important anymore what he did to her. He stroked her hair softly and whispered something in her ear to calm her down. She felt so protected in his arms and never wanted to pull away again. Slowly she calmed down and said, still sobbing:

"My mum called me today. And she said, she said..." Rory felt new tears streaming down her cheeks and couldn't continue. Jess pulled away to look in her face. Rory saw the concern in his eyes.

"It's ok, Rory. What did you're mother tell you?"

"My grandfather is", she sobbed deeply "dead." Then she began to cry again and Jess pulled her closely. He began to stroke her hair again and just let her cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rory lay in her bed as somebody knocked at her door. She stood up and opened the door.

"Hey, Ror." Jess passed a cup of coffee to Rory. She smiled and took a sip.

"Oh, you're a god. Thank you!"

"Yeah, I know. Lots of girls say that to me.", grinned Jess. Rory just raised her eyebrown at him and took another sip of her coffee. She felt the hot liquid streaming down her throat and that made her feel a lot better just like Jess's smile.

"So, how you're feeling today?"

"A little better. Thank you for yesterday. That really meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome. So, how about breakfast?"

"And you're girlfriend?"

"Rory, she's not my girlfriend and please, I don't want to argue about it again. I just want to spent breakfast with you, ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Just let me put some clothes on."

Jess grinned and said: "Why? You're looking good in this, really."

Rory looked down and saw a white tank top and a trouser with coffeepots on it.

"And don't think so. I'll be in the lobby in half an hour, ok?"

"Ok, see you."

Jess took Rory to a little diner in the next city. The breakfast was delicious and they talked all the time. That almost made Rory forget about her grandfather. Then she saw a man entering the diner who looked exactly the same as her grandfather. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"...and then there was this..." Jess looked at Rory and saw her painfull glare at something behind him. He turned and just saw a man.

"Rory? Ror, what's wrong?" She didn't answer, just glared at the man with tears streaming down her cheeks. Jess took her hand.

"Rory, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

"This man...he looks like my grandfather. I thought he is my grandfather, but no! He's dead!" Rory now began to sob deeply. Jess sat down next to her and pulled her closely. After a few minutes, Rory calmed down and pulled away slowly. The man was away.

"Thanks. It's ok now. I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin your breakfast."

"Hey, you didn't ruin it. It's normally that you're hurt and I'm here for you." Rory smiled and quickly squeezed his hand.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would to without you." Jess smiled at her and said:

"Hey, I have something for you. Maybe that'll make you feel better. Would you meet me tonight at 7 o'clock in the lobby?"

"Why? What you have planned?"

"That's a surprise."

"Oh come on. What is it? Please tell me otherwise I don't know what to wear."

"No, it's a surprise. And you look great in everything, you know that. Try something decent and that will do."

"Ok... How about you buy me another coffee for the ride to the hotel?"

"You had already 5 cups. Don't you think that's enough?"

"Not for a Gilmore girl. I just started." Rory smiled and led Jess to the counter. He just laughed and paid the coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!

Sorry that it took me so long to update, but school is killing me right now. I simply didn't have any place in my head for this story.

Chapter Five

As Rory stepped into the lobby, Jess was already waiting in a comfortable arm-chair. Rory had put on a simple black dress and put a strand of her hair behind her head. On the other site she had a big black rose behind her ear. Jess couldn't see her, so she went to him and said:

"You're waiting for somebody?"

Jess turned and as he saw her, he was speechless. He just stared at her.

"What? Sorry that you had to wait."

"For this view I would wait even more. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. Don't you think we should go?"

"You can't wait to see your surprise, right?", said Jess with an eloquent grin.

"Exactly! So, move." She took his arm and led him quickly out of the hotel.

"Ok, ok. I can go on my own, thanks."

Rory and Jess stepped into the car and Jess started the engine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess stopped in front of an huge building with a white banner 'theatre'. He got out of the car, opened the door on Rory's site and took her hand to help her out of the car.

"What a gentleman. Who are you and what did you do to the real Jess?"

"Very funny. Come on, we're late."

"For what? Please tell me, Jess, pretty please."

"Look yourself." Jess pointed to a big poster on the wall of the building. Rory went to the poster and read.

"Pride and Prejudice? You're going to a play of a Jane Austen? Volunteerly? Now you really have to tell me what you did with the real Jess?"

"I'm the real Jess and I thought that it would make you feel better, so I bought tickets. So, let's go, just like I told you, we're late."

"Ok, I'm coming. I'm just amazed and really surprised."

"That's what I wanted to reach." Jess put out his arm and Rory linked her arm with his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the play, they walked out of the building.

"So, tell me. Was it that bad?"

"No, surprisingly not. Now I understand a little bit better what you're meant with 'the only chance of career' for women in this century."

"That's great. I thought I had found a hopeless instance in you."

"Yeah, right…"

Rory needed her coffee so they drove to a diner. They sat down at a little table and talked about the play for hours. After Rory's 9 cup of coffee and Jess's 2, they drove back to the hotel and Jess walked Rory to her room.

"Thank so much for tonight. I really needed this and enjoyed the time with you."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed the time, too. Even the play.", Jess said grinning.

" Goodnight."

"Goodnight, innocent girl."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, Jess and Rory were inseparable. They spent all time together, talking, reading, swimming or just chilling by the pool. After a few days, Rory talked to Brianna.

"I'm so sorry. I had no time for you the last days, you must be dissappointed."

"Hey, of course not. You know, I spent a lot time with Sam and I want you to spent time with Jess. Just enjoy yourself with him and who knows?"

"Not that story again. We're just friends."

"Yeah, but you spent a lot of time with him, almost all day and night."

"Hey, so you're jealous after all. I'm really sorry."

"I'm not jealous, I have my own boyfriend. It's just a fact that your spending a lot of time with Jess and I actually like that."

"Are you talking about me?" Jess arrived next to the girls and hugged Rory.

"Rory can't stop talking about you.", said Brianna with a huge grin.

Rory hit Brianna on the arm and said: "Stop it. You know that's not true!"

"Hey, no catfight because of me. I'm there for both of you." Jess stretched out his arms and smiled.

"No, thanks. I have Sam and he's actually waiting for me right know. So, have a good time together. Bye." With this Brianna walked away.

"So, what's you're plan today, besides fighting for me."

"I'm defintely not fighting for you, bad boy. I thought we could go to the beach. I saw a boat there yesterday and asked who owns it. The owner gave me the permission to borough it for today. How about that?"

"Sounds good. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!

Chapter Six

"That's the boat?"

"Yeah, do you see another?!"

"Oh, come on, Rory. That isn't a boat, that's just a musty trunk."

"Now you hurt Rusty's feelings!", she bend down and talked to the boat sweetly. "Silly Jess, he didn't meant what he said. No, you're not a musty trunk…"

"Who the hell is Rusty? And who you're talking to?"

"Rusty is your musty trunk, like you call him. See." Rory pointed at the right side of the boat and Jess saw the name 'Rusty' in big letters.

"Now you have to apologize for you're rude commentary."

"I should apologize to a boat? No way!"

"Yes, way."

"No way"

"Yes, way"

"No way"

"Yes, way"

"No… ok. You're not giving up, right? I have no chance to win, do I?"

"No, you don't have a chance. So, say you're sorry."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for the rude commentary, Rusty."

"See. Was that so hard?"

"Yeah, it was. Could we please just take off now?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Jess and Rory pushed the boat into the water and jumped in it. They began to row and talked about some books they read in the past few days. They had a great time and enjoyed the rush of the ocean. The sun was shining burning hot , so Rory took her shirt and shorts off and lay down in her bikini.

"Hey, innocent girl. You're looking pretty hot in this bikini, not very innocent at all."

"Thank you, bad boy. If that view is to much for you, should I put my clothes back on?"

"No, no. Stay this way, it is a nice view. I just didn't expect this from my little, innocent girl." Jess grinned at Rory who just returned his grin and leaned back. After a few minutes, Rory took the sun lotion out of her bag and began to spread it all over her body.

"Jessy, baby! Would you please rub my back with sun lotion?"

"What did you say to me?"

"Jessy, baby. Would you please rub my back with sun lotion?"

"Why are you doing this to me? This is very mean. You know, nobody could stand a 'jessy, baby'."

"Ok, sorry. Jess, would you do this, pretty please?"

"Yeah, sure." He began to spread the lotion over Rory's back and massaged it.

"Mhh, very nice. Don't stop." Jess's hands caressed her skin and she just enjoyed it. She didn't think of anything till he stopped. Suddenly a wave hit the boat and Rory bumbed against his chest. She looked up in his eyes.

"_This eyes…I didn't notice how beautiful they are…_", thought Rory. Jess leaned in closer to her face, but suddenly the moment was broken by a loud noise. They both looked up rapidly and saw a big ship not far away.

"Oh, shit! We have to get away from here, the captain of the ship can't see us and it will crush our boat. Hurry up!" Jess and Rory rowed the boat as fast as they could, away from the course of the ship. They could row fast enough and the ship passed them.

"Wow, that was a narrow escape. Rory, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm allright. Just a little bit out of breath."

"Me, too. How about we just relax here for some time. I think we deserve it, right?" Rory smiled at Jess and leaned against him. She closed his eyes and he took her hand, smiling. A true smile, for the first time in his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very late and dark as they returned to the beach. Jess tied the boat up at the footbridge and they walked back to the hotel. On the way, they met Brianna and Sam.

"Hey, you two. You're very late, we thought you were stranded at a lonely island and you're making a Bacardi commercial." Brianna laughed and hugged Rory.

"Yeah, right. You know how addicted I am to Bacardi and lonely islands. I was trying to stay away from these things, but I relapsed again. Especially with this guy, he's meant to be in a commercial." Rory grinned at Jess.

"Don't I have the appear for a commercial? Oh, Ror, that hurts right here." Jess pointed at his heart and looked very dissapointed. Rory just slapped his arm and laughed with the others.

"Ok, you wanted this. If you like it.", with this, Jess took Rory in his arms and throw himself in the pool next to them. Rory tried to escape his hold, but it didn't work. After a few moments, Jess took Rory back to the surface of the water. Rory wanted to slap him, but he just hold her hand and hugged her.

"You deserved this.", he whispered.

"Hey. We don't want to interrupt, but I think we should go now. The pool is closed and I think somebody will be very angry because of the noise."

"You're just interrupting the mean movement of Jess and we're coming." Rory swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out of it. After that, she helped Jess out of the water.

"Than…" Jess began to say, but Rory pushed him back into the pool.

"You deserved this."

"Thank you. Now I know what I like about you." Jess climbed out of the pool by himself. The four walked back to the hotel and each of them to their hotelrooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!…OK, I'm not on vacation any more since… a very long time. Let me say, I started the story on my vacation.

To Lora: Thanks for your review. Rory will find out that Jess is Lukes nephew, but pretty much at the end of the story. How? You'll see ;)! And 2004 isn't very far away ;).

To smile: I hope I can keep the story amusing for you ;). Thank you for the review!

Author's note: Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes, but I just wanted to finish the chapter now. And in my country it's 10:00 pm and I'm very sick, so I need the sleep. I was just writing and writing because I was on the train, so I ended it now and didn't have time for a big beta.

Chapter Seven

Brianna had just one more day in Greece, so she wanted to go to a club in the next city with Rory, Jess and Sam. Rory didn't know why Brianna invited Jess, because she had nothing to do with him the whole vacation. But she was very happy about it.

"It was very nice of you to invite Jess, but why?"

"Because you love him and I'm not giving up. I want you two together, because I think there's a little romance in the air."

"There's no romance and I definetely not in love with him. But thanks for inviting him anyway. I mean, you will spend the whole night making out with Sam, so it's nice to have somebody I can talk to."

"Or something more…"

"Stop it! He's coming."

"Hey girls. Why are you stop talking? Something about me?"

"Not the whole world is about you, bad boy."

"But your world, isn't it?"

"Sure…Sorry, but I don't have time for you right now. I have to go change clothes for tonight."

"Now? It's 5 o'clock and we're leaving at 9."

"Yeah, but you know girls. We need so much time and Brianna and I want to pick our outfits together. So we need much more time. It's her last night and that's special, right?"

"You're so right, Ror. So let's go, I need the perfect outfit for tonight. Bye, Jess."

"Bye you two crazy chicks. I'll pick you up 10 minutes before we're leaving, Ror."

"Ok. Bye, Jess"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he said, Jess knocked at Rory's door at 8:50. She opened and again, he could just stare at her. Bu this time, not because she was so decent and beautiful… She had a black mini skirt on, a white tank top which was cut very low and her hair was pushed back with a few strands loosy round her face.

"Wow Rory, you look hot! That's definetely not your clothes, I don't think that my innocent girl would have something like that in her closet."

"Yeah, you're right. That's from Brianna. She talked me into that, do you really think I can wear this?"

"Absolutly. You look great."

"Not to bitchy?"

"No way!"

"Ok, I trust you…this time." She smiled at him and they walked to Brianna's room. Like they thought, Brianna need much time to open the door. And she looked like she just fall out of bed. Rory and Jess looked in the room and not surprisingly they saw Sam looking just the same.

"Oh, you're here already. I'm not ready."

"Take you're time. It's you're last evening." So, Rory and Jess had to wait till Brianna fixed her hair and make up. At 9:30 they walked to Jess's car and drove to the club. There they drank a few cocktails, talked, laughed and danced all time. It was absolutly great, Brianna had a wonderful time with Sam and Rory and Jess were inseparable like always. And this time they didn't just talk about books, they talked about all and nothing and had pretty much fun dancing. Suddenly the music changed to a ballad. Brianna and Sam slung their arms around each other and started a slow dance. Between Rory and Jess was an akward silence, but then they put their arms around each other. After a few moments, Rory lay her head on Jess's shoulder and closed her eyes. Again, she felt this protection in his arms. Jess felt a warm feeling in his heart and smiled. Rory was the only person he really cared about and he smiled just if he was with her. But that scared the hell out of him. After the dance, Rory went back to their seats and Jess wanted to order a new round cocktails at the bar.

"_Maybe Brianna was right. I really enjoyed the dance and the warmth of his body…_" But then she saw him… with another girl. They flirted at the bar very obviously and the girl would do anything with him. Rory saw that in her braindead look. Once again, Rory felt this shooting pain. But this time, she would do something against it. She quickly went to the two.

"Jess, hey. Don't you wanna introduce me?"

"Sure. Melanie, this is Rory. Rory, this is Melanie."

"Nice to meet you Melanie. Are you on vacation here?"

"Yeah and I'm very happy to meet a boy like Jess, finally." With this she smiled sweetly at Jess and took him with her to the dancefloor.

"_What a slut. She knows him for two minutes and now look at them. I wonder that they still have their clothes on!"_

Rory stared at them like aliens as Brianna arrived next to her. She put her arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be jealous. I know that he just wants you. This girl means nothing to him."

"I'm not jealous. I think they should get a room. Urgh…I can't stand this anymore, that's disgusting." With this she walked to Jess.

"Melanie, I'm sorry, but I have to borrow him for a moment." She led him away and began to yell at him.

"What are you doing? You know this slut just for a few minutes and you're dance with like…urgh there's no word for this. First you dance with me this slow dance and I thought you really like me. We had spent so much time together, I had so much fun at the boattrip and I thought we had a connection there. We were just about to kiss each other in this boat and now…"

"Rory, stop! Enough with that. I didn't do anything with this girl and she doesn't mean anything to me. And, yes we were about to kiss each other and would have enjoyed it if we had done that. You're the only girl I ever cared about and the only person I really like." Jess turned his back on her and went out of the club. Rory ran after him and caught him right at the door.

"Jess, wait! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I think, I had a little to much cocktails and couldn't control what I said. Please come with me back inside, we could only spend two more days together. I don't want to argue with you, please."

"Ok, you're right. And you were right about Melanie, it was to much. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, not because of this girl."

"Good. Let's dance, I want to enjoy the rest of the evening." So, Rory and Jess went back inside and danced till Brianna wanted to drive back to the hotel. At Brianna's room, Jess said goodbye to Brianna. Rory wanted to go with Brianna to the airport at the next day and Sam stayed the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!…OK, I'm not on vacation any more since… a very long time. Let me say, I started the story on my vacation.

Chapter Eight

So, there it was: The last day. Rory's flight took off the next morning and Jess's the day after.

"So, what are we going to do at our last day together?"

"How about we just stare at each other and tell each other how much we will miss our time together?"

"Yeah, sure. You're the only man for me, sweetheart."

"I know that. So, I realise you're not into the idea. What are we going to do?"

"How about we go to Athen one more time. I mean without this city we wouldn't know each other. Think about what a boring time we would have had without each other."

"Oh, yeah. That's a really good idea. I like the city, in all aspects." Jess grinned at Rory and led her to his car.

In Athen, they looked again at all the famous sights and took part in a tour around the harbour. They had a wonderful time, laughing and talking about books. The tour around the harbour was great. The atmosphere of Athen cought the two and they didn't want to leave the city. In the afternoon, they went through a few little, charming streets and found a nice diner. So, they sat down at a table in the back and ordered something to eat. And coffee, of course.

"I have a question. Would you survive just one day without coffee?"

"Are you crazy? NEVER! That would be suicide."

"Ok, ok. I'm never going to keep you away from coffee. Because that would make me a murderer, or what?"

"Exactly."

"Good to know."

"Would you order me another cup, I think I'm getting weak."

"Sure. I don't want you to fall off the chair." With this he reached for her hand and with his touch he sent shivers down Rory's spine. She looked in his big brown eyes and saw them sparkling.

"_Why am I shivering? He's only Jess. But this eyes..._" As the waitress arrived at their table, Jess led her hand go and ordered another two cups of coffee. There was a little bit of dissapointment in Rory's eyes as he led her hand go.

"I think we should drive back to the hotel, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of packing to do for tomorrow."

"Ok. Then let's go."

As they arrived at Rory's room, Jess turned her around to look in her eyes.

"How about you pack now, because I have a surprise for you tonight."

"A surprise? Again? Wow… what is it?"

"You know I won't tell you that because it's called a surprise. We had that talk. So, just come tonight to the main beach, ok?"

"Fine, then don't tell me. Any dress code?"

"No, you look fabulous in everything." And then it happened. Jess leaned in closer to Rory and kissed her. His lips touched hers just for two seconds, but Rory's heart made a big jump. She felt more at this little kiss with Jess than anytime with Dean. Jess walked quickly away, so Rory didn't have a chance to say something. Like so many times, she couldn't help herself but stare after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss made Rory so excited that she didn't had any place left in her head to think about packing or something like that. She was looking forward to the evening and stood hours over hours in front of her mirror with all her outfits. She never was so nervous before a date. But with Jess it was different. She wanted to call her mum and explain the whole situation to her, so she could ask for her mum's advice, but she couldn't think straight enough for that. So she called Brianna, she already knew a lot about this situation.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Briana, it's me."

"Hey Rory, how are you?"

"Fabulous. And you? How is it going at home again?"

"Oh, it's really nice beeing back at home. Although I miss Sam a lot. You sound so excited. What's going on?"

"I-I-I don't know how to say it, but…"

"Come on, Rory. Tell me!"

"I have a date tonight."

"What? With Jess? Finally you two get together. Or am I wrong?"

"No, no, you're right. It's Jess and he…"

"He…?"

"He has a surprise for me tonight at the main beach. And the main event is: He kissed me."

"What? I can't believe that. You kissed? That's so great. So what are you doing on the phone with me, pick out a outfit and go to him."

"That's the thing. I can't think straight and so I don't know what to wear. Maybe I shouldn't go…"

"Rory Gilmore. Of course you're going to this date. I didn't wait the whole vacation for you two to get together and now you throw this chance away. You love him, that's why you can't think straight. That's an absolutly normal reaction. You'll wear your black skirt and this beautiful green top I gave to you at my last day. Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you loud and clearly. You're right. I really should go and this outfit is great. Thank you so much. Without you I maybe wouldn't go to this date."

"Don't dissapoint me, Rory. I wish you a wonderful evening and now you have to shower and pack. Go, go! Call me tomorrow and tell me everything."

"Ok. Bye, Brianna. I'll call you."

Rory hung up and felt a lot better and calmer after the conversation. She packed her stuff, took a shower and get ready for the big evening.

Rory arrived at the beach breathlessly of excitment and saw a shadow in the dark near a rock. She knew that it could only be him. Her Jess. He looked quite at the ocean and the waves which crushed on the beach. She went to him and took his hand. Jess turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, my beauty. I missed you."

"It was only 4 hours."

"Long enough." He took her other hand, so they stood face to face, and looked in her eyes deeply. She began to shiver just under his view. He kissed her long and deeply. Her mind was completely blank, she just lived in his kiss full of love. He opened her mouth softly and she could feel the touch of his tongue. She thought the kiss would never end as he suddenly broke away. They were both breathless for a moment.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just want to take you to my surprise. You know, James Bond gets the girl at the end of the movie."

"He gets the girls all the way through the movie, you know that, badboy."

"Yeah, but the real girl he wanted the whole movie he gets at the end. So, close your eyes. I lead you."

"Everything you say." She kissed him softly on the cheek and closed her eyes. He took her hand and they began to walk.


	9. Chapter 9

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!…OK, I'm not on vacation any more since… a very long time. Let me say, I started the story on my vacation.

**Author's note**: I'm so sorry for not updating! I know it was very cruel to left you right at this point of the story, but school was that much stress in the last few weeks, very much like hell. And next week I'm on a trip to Berlin, so I think I should write now.

Chapter 9

"May I open my eyes now?"

"No."

"May I open my eyes now?"

"No."

"May I open my eyes now?"

"NO!"

"May I open my eyes now?"

"If you ask one more time you'll never see the surprise. I led you right back to your room and you're not going to get a kiss goodnight."

"You're so mean. I wanted to see the surprise, please. Pretty pretty please? I would pad my eyelashes at you, but I'm not allowed to open my eyes."

"Yeah, you're not allowed and so you're helpless."

"Ok, ok. I mean just the threat that you won't kiss me goodnight is reason enough to be patient."

"That's my girl."

They kept walking for one more minute and then they stopped.

"Now you can open your eyes, my impatient sweetheart."

"Finally!"

As she opened her eyes, she was speechless, absolutly speechless. What was there in front of her was just so incredible und unbelievable. It was a little bay she never seen before rounded with huge rocks. The waves crushed to the beach calmly, just like some music in the backround. On her left there was tent lightened with soft candle light. In front of the tent there was a blanket also rounded with candles. On the blanket there where strawberrys, liquid chocolate and bottle of champagne on crushed ice. Then she looked nearer round her and her eyes widened. She stood right in the middle of an huge heart made out of candles with the words 'I love you'. (A/N: I know, I know, It's kinda cheesy and not very Jess-like. But I had that experience by myself and it was so romantic, I couldn't avoid to write it in this story.)

"How about you say something?"

"I-I-I don't know w-w-what to say. It's unbelievable."

"So, I guess you like it?"

"Are you joking on me? Like? It's completely beautiful, I can't believe that you did this for me! This is for me or am I wrong? There's no other girl who jumps out from behind a rock and laugh at me, is there?"

"Surely not. This is all for you, what you're thinking?"

"I just wanted to have that straight. And where I'm standing right in the middle of, is that true!"

"Why should I write something I don't mean so?" He took her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and stepped closer. With lowering her voice to a little whisper she said:

"I love you, too." She didn't have to say anything more, he knew that it was true and she absolutly loved this place. He saw it in her wonderful, sparkling eyes. He leaned in to her face, pushed back a strand of her hazelnut brown hair and kissed her. She was so lost in his kiss that she didn't even notice that he was leading her in direction of the tent and lowered her slowly on the blanket. She just wished that this moment was never going to end. The touch of his tongue was so soft, so much not like Dean's. He kissed her hard and demanding, but with Jess she knew he won't push her to do something she's not sure of. They broke away breathlessly and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Rory broke the ice first.

"I think we should eat something. This strawberrys look very good. How did you get them?"

"Oh, I've got my connections." He smirked at her and pick up a strawberry and dipped it into the liquid chocolate. Then he directed it to her mouth and she took a bite.

"Mmmh…very good. Do you want to have some, too?"

"Only if you feed me."

"Of course." She smirked and fed him also with a chocolate strawberry. Then she took one halfway in her mouth and pointed in his direction with it. He didn't give that chance away and bit at the other half. Their lips met and they kissed softly, their mouth filled with strawberry and chocolate.

"I think that was the sweetest kiss you could get." He shot this irresistable smirk at her.

"Yeah, maybe…", she teased.

"Hey. That's not fair. I put so much into it and you say 'maybe'!" She chuckled and kissed him with all intense she felt at this moment. The kiss was full of pashion and suddenly she became more offensive and she reached under his shirt where she felt his muscles. He placed his hand on the small of her back, pulled her top a little higher and began to caress her skin. Stumbling on his back, he took her with him. She broke away, just to smile at him and whisper:

"I like this position. There's no way you'll get out of this." He smirked and whispered in the same sing-sang voice:

"There's no way I want to get out of this." She smiled and pulled his shirt higher to kiss his stomach. He moaned as she made her way up and placed featherlight kisses on his skin. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his neck. He moaned again under her lips as they finally met his's again. They broke away and he pushed her a little away form his body to look at her. But she was still caught in his strong arms.

"Wow, what got into my innocent girl? I don't recognize you." As he grinned at her, she knew that he had absolutly nothing against this aspect of her.

"You know, everybody has a evil side inside. You simply bring out the worst in me."

"If that", he pointed at her position above him, "is the worst in you, I think I could get used to your evil side." She slapped his arm laughing and he rolled her over, so he was above her. He stared at her for minutes in amazement of her beauty. She was so cute in a little-girl-way that made him wanting to protect her and at the same time she was so hot like an all grown up woman. Her hair was spread on the blanket around her head, a smile plastered on her face and this beautiful blue eyes which had this deepness and for the first time, there was an dangerous look in them. Dangerous in a good way, like she was ready to do anything.

"Do you want to look at me for the rest of the night or would you open the bottle of champagne?"

"Hard decision. Actually, I could look at you for the rest of the evening, but this champagne is also very tempting." With this he stood up, though with much reluctance and stepped to the bottle. He opened it.

"Jess, I need to do something. I'm right back." She kissed him lightly and walked quickly behind a rock. There she flipped her cell phone open and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mum. It's me."

"Hey, my sweetheart. How's the vacation going? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, actually more than ok. I found someone and…" Her mum cut her of.

"Find someone? Who is it? How does he look like? Tell mummy everything."

"His name is Jess and I think I'm in love with him. No, I'm not thinking it, it's the truth. Mom, I never felt this much towards somebody, not even Dean."

"Wow, this is great, hon. But you didn't respond to the question. Is he good looking? More the sunny blonde beach guy or the dark southern kinda guy?"

"Definitely the dark southern guy. He's simply gorgeous and right now we have a date at the beach. It is so romantic and I think it's the right time and right boy."

"Right for what?"

"For IT…", she waited breathlessly in excitement for her mother's respond.

"Oh…it. Honey, I trust you and if you're thinking it's the right decision, I think so, too. Just be safe, baby. Ok?"

"Sure, we will. Thank you, mum. I love you."

"Love ya, too. Bye." So, she hung up and flipped her phone close again. She took a deep breath and walked back to Jess.

"Hey, beauty. What took you so long?"

"I called my mum. Now she knows about you, so be careful. She'll kill you if you hurt me and chase you through the whole world, just to kill you with her own hands." She smirked at his schocked expression on his face. As he saw this playful smirk, he relaxed again and smiled.

"You know how to shock people to death." Then his face became a serious expression.

"I'll never hurt you." He kissed her softly on the cheek and handed her a glass of champagne.

"To us and this night."

"To this perfect date." Both of them took a sip. Suddenly, she pushed him on his back again and droped some of her champagne on his chest. The liquid run down his body and stopped at his navel. Rory licked it from his body and sent shivers like electric shocks through his body. She tossed her glass away and lay down on him carefully. Now it was his turn to pull her top over her head. He ran his hands over her back and she shivered. He rolled over and began to make his way down her body. He kissed her neck, her shoulder until he arrived her stomach. He took a little bit of the chocolate besides him and droped it on her stomach to lick it from her skin. Now she moaned and scratched her nails lightly over his back. This feeling made him weak, he was completely lost. As he came back to reality, he slowly opened the zip of her skirt. Then he made his way back up and began to nipple at her ears. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this feeling. She felt so protected and at the same time she felt passion and lust like never before. He lifted his body up and rested on his arms.

"Ror, are you sure, you want to do this? If not, we could stop. No problem."

"No, don't stop. I want you…_now_." And she pushed him back on her and kissed him. His hands wandered back to her skirt and took it off. At the same time, she unbuckled his belt and took his jeans off.

A/N: So, finnished. Yeah, a little bit OCC in Jess, but maybe it's in him. Who knows? I think the length of the chapter is kinda consideration for not updating so long. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!…OK, I'm not on vacation any more since… a very long time. Let me say, I started the story on my vacation.

**Author's note**: So, once again: I'm so sorry for not updating. In two days I'm again on a trip to Berlin and so you get another chapter before I'm leaving. Right now!

Chapter 10

The next day, Rory slowly woke up and patted her eyelashes sleepily to remove the ghosts of the night. She could feel a warm body right next to her and her head lying casual on somebody's chest. She looked up and saw Jess's sleeping face. His breath was deep and regular and it brushed her hair softly. She kissed his chest and made her way up to his mouth. As she arrived there, she could feel Jess waking up and returning her kiss. His hand wandered over her back to her neck where he stroked her hair.

"Good morning, my beauty. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning. Yeah, I never slept that well anytime before."

"I know, my chest is a pretty good place to sleep. That's because of my so completely sexy and irresistable body."

"You conceited macho!" She slapped him and began to stand up. But he reached for her hand and pulled her back on his body.

"I didn't say that you're not so sexy at least." He grinned and wanted to kiss her, but she pulled her head back up.

"You're such a generous person. If I'm just so sexy at least I think I could dress myself and go. Maybe you find a girl who's sexier than me.Good luck!" She smirked at him, leaned in so close to his mouth that their lips almost touched and suddenly she pulled away. She reached for her underwear and as she put them back on, she looked at him teasingly.

"You're not fair. You know that I can't stand that. Come back, please."

"Do something for it. Maybe I change my mind." He stood up, took Rory in his arms and ran to the sea. She tried to escape laughing, but there was no chance. They fell into the water and splashed at each other like little children. They had so much fun and as they fell back on the blanket, Jess took her back in his arms to look her deeply in the eyes.

"So, what about changing your mind?"

"Mhh…maybe. I mean this body," She ran over his chest and stomach, "is very tempting, but…"

"No more buts, my girl. That's enough." He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her. She was lost in his kiss and felt even more passion because of their teasing game. It was so unbelievable, this much demand, love and passion she never felt before and she couldn't even think of it. What was it about Jess that made her feel that way?

"Wait, Jess."

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, no. Of course not. You're great, but what time is it?"

"Almost 10, why?"

"My flight goes in two hours. I have a little bit of packing to do left. I think I should go."

"Ok, but first…" He kissed her once again softly. "How about breakfast?"

"Good idea. How about we meet us at the diner in half an hour?"

"No way. You didn't think I'll miss just one minute with you, haven't you?" Both of them put their clothes back on.

"Even better. I would miss you, bad boy." She reached for his shirt and pulled him to her. They kissed intensively and broke away breathlessly.

"I think we should go now. Or we going nowhere in the next few hours, don't you think?"

"You could be right. Let's go." Jess took her hand and they walked to her hotelroom.

Rory and Jess left the room an hour later. What took them so long? No idea. They arrived at the diner and ordered some breakfast. After that, they sat down at the last table in the back and Rory drank her regular huge mug of coffee.

"So, that's our last breakfast together."

"Please, don't start with this. You know it's hard enough. I don't know what I'll do without you." Rory's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"Hey, don't cry. It's hard for me also. But I want to have a good time with you because there's so little left. Show me your beautiful smile, innocent girl."

The memory which joined this name made her smile. He stroke her hair and kissed her.

"That's my girl. Had I told you that I love you?"

"I don't remember." She smirked and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I," he kissed her lips softly, "love," he kissed her again, "you." He kissed her again and she thought it's never going to end. The kiss was sweet and full of love this time. He didn't kiss her with passion and demand, he couldn't. The love he felt at this moment was so overwhelming that he couldn't think at anything that has to do with sex. The feelings overwhelmed Rory also and her mind was blank. Good for her because the only thing she could think of the last 2 hours was that she had to leave Jess. Her heart was breaking every second a little more.

"I'm sorry to break the moment, but your breakfast is ready." Rory and Jess broke away and looked at the waitress surprised.

"No, no we're sorry. Thank you." They began to eat in silence till they both began to laugh.

"Did you see her face? I thought she's going to scratch my eyes out." Rory smirked and took his hand.

"I can understand her. Who wouldn't be jealous of me? Not everybody has such a great man."

"Hey, my innocent girl gets charming. But look at this guy in the corner. He definitely jealous of me because of you, my beauty."

"We're so irresistable." Rory chuckled.

Jess drove Rory to the airport and she checked her package in. Now it was time to say goodbye.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to go without you. I can't." Rory's eyes filled again with tears and this time she couldn't refuse them to fall. Jess wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"I don't want you to leave. But you have to, you know that. We'll see each other again. I know that."

"But you live at the other end of the country. It's simply to far away. A long distance relationship is not going to last."

"I know that'll last because I love you so damn much. I'll find a way, trust me."

"I trust you and I love you, too. But I have to go now. I can't take it anymore. Bye." She began to turn, but Jess took her hands so that she had to face him. Her crystal blue eyes were full of pain and at the same time full of love. He kissed her long and deeply because if he didn't close his eyes he would have cried.

"Goodbye, my innocent girl." He gave her a little package. "Open this when you're halfway home. Not earlier, ok?"

"Ok. Goodbye, bad boy." She smiled at him once again, wiped her tears away and turned.


	11. Chapter 11

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!…OK, I'm not on vacation any more since… a very long time. Let me say, I started the story on my vacation.

Chapter 11

Rory and Lorelai walked through Stars Hollow to Luke's. They both had had a hard day and needed their coffee.

"Luke! Coffee! Now!"

"Hello to you, too. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Luky, it's an emergency! Bad Day! Pretty please."

"Don't call me Luky ever again."

"Luke, honey. Coooooffeeeee!" Lorelai looked at him pleading with her eyes. Rory just watched the scene in amusement.

"Ok, ok." Luke took a pot and two mugs, put them on the table and filled the mugs with the hot liquid. Rory and Lorelai get them fast and drank. After a few gulps they put the mugs back on the table and smiled.

"Thanks Luke. I missed your coffee. And you, too, of course."

"I missed you, too. Now you're home and your mother has her entertainment back. It was a hard time. You have to look after her like a little child. She needs something to do or she gets annoying."

"Yeah, see! Like I told you: You left your old mother at home alone. Thank god Luke looked after me. Maybe I would be dead if he didn't."

"Sure, mum. You poor thing." She grinned at her mum. "And sorry Luke for giving you such a hard time."

"It's ok. Sometimes she isn't so bad. Almost funny."

"Thanks you two." Lorelai took another sip of her coffee.

She read the book for almost the thousand time and her fingers ran over the margins from Jess. So many memories came to back to her mind by looking at the title "Pride and Prejudice".

"_The theatre, Athen, the club, the pool, our first kiss…stop it, Rory. You just hurt yourself!"_

Almost three months ago, she had opened the present from Jess halfway home. In it was the book with his margins and a necklace with a silver pendant. In the pendant was a picture of her and Jess which Brianna had took on her last day. They both were tripping wet because the picture was taken after the 'pool incident'. Rory played with the necklace and was deep in thoughts as her mother ran in.

"Rory! Hello? I already called you ten times! Are you on this earth right now? Does the word 'mail' say you something?"

"Sorry, mum. I was deep in thoughts and… what? Mail? For me? From who?"

"Tough question. Who writes you like almost everyday? I have absolutely no idea."

"Very funny. Would you hand me the mystirous letter?"

"Ok. But just because you're my favorite daughter."

"I'm you're only daughter."

"Yeah and my favorite." Lorelai handed Rory the letter and walked out of the room to give her daughter a little privacy. Rory opened the letter and read. It said that Jess had a huge fight with his father.

_One week ago, back in California:_

"_What is this, Jess?"_

"_Applications. What else could it be? I thought you could read. Look here A-P-P-L-I-C-A-T-I-O-N."_

"_Don't you dare to tell me that I'm stupid. I can read."_

"_So, why are you asking?"_

"_Because the Applications are for community colleges in Connecticut. What the hell do you want there?"_

"_The colleges are really good and I wanna be near Rory."_

"_Oh, no. Not this girl again. You're going to go to a college here in California or…"_

"_Or what? What you're gonna do?"_

"_You're going to go to a college here. End of discussion!"_

"_No. I'm going to Connecticut. If you like it or not. It's set."_

"_Ok than you have to leave. Immediately!"_

"_That's fine with me."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jess wrote that he has to move to his uncle. He would tell her the adress when he got there. So, Rory put the letter to the tons of others. She would write back after she met Lane. In this moment she felt so sorry for Jess, she couldn't write. She first needed something to take her mind off.

Jess didn't wrote that his uncle's name is Luke and that he would move to a little city named Stars Hollow…


	12. Chapter 12

**The sun just shines to make you feel fine**

**Summary: **Rory is on vacation in Greece. She never met Jess and just broke up with Dean. Lorelai and Luke just came together. R/J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that would be a great world... for ME ;)!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! One of my first fanfics which I worte during my vacation, so be nice!…OK, I'm not on vacation any more since… a very long time. Let me say, I started the story on my vacation.

Author's note: So, first a damn huge appology for not updating. I know, I keep you hanging there way too much time. School is killing me, but right now I'm in the mood to write because I have me inspiring music for this story in the backround. So, enjoy! 

Chapter 12

Jess was in his room, packing his things. Unfortunately, Jimmy was on his way home and Jess had to hurry. He didn't want to run in his father and start a fight, **again.** The last two days he fought almost all day with his father because of the applications. It was enough and they both knew: Jess was going to leave. So, another fight wasn't necessary. But it came…

"Oh, you're home early."

"So what? You couldn't sneak out without saying a word?", said Jimmy by looking at Jess's packed things.

"I just didn't want to fight again, that's all. I would have been better that way."

"Oh, I'm so damn sorry! Should I leave again so you could dissappear as fast as you came here, or what?" Jimmy was getting angry again and you could hear the sarcasm in his voice. It was tripping from every word he said.

"You know that our relationship isn't the best and I'm not the man to say goodbye. You aren't either."

"Don't go there again. You cannot punish me for the past till you're 80."

"Oh, yeah, I can! You know what you did to me and my mother. You left us behind just to be with this bloody chick! Why should **I** say goodbye to **you**? You're definitely not worth it!" Jess screamed this words at Jimmy and they hit him hard. But Jimmy wasn't going to hold back or showing that Jess hurt him with every single word.

"Because I'm your father if you like it or not!"

"No, you aren't my father. You're just my procreator, nothing more!" This hit Jimmy too hard. He couldn't stand just another second in the same room with his so called son. So, he practically ran out of the apartement. He ran away from his problems like he was used to it. Jess just stared after him without thinking about the pain in his father's eyes. So, this was the way it was going to end. Jess thought he wouldn't see his father ever again. But who knows…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, my favorite creature of the world. Did you sleep well and dream about this completely adorable and beautiful person you're privileged to call mother?"

"You mean this absolutely crazy person who wakes me up at…" Rory looked sleepily at her watch, "… 5:30? Are you out of your mind?"

"No. I was in the mood for our favorite, lifesaving liquid and wanted it to share with my daughter who don't seem to appreciate this."

"Out of my room. Need sleep. Now!" With this Rory turned around in her bed and through the blanket over her head. Her mother looked at her one more time and left the room.

"_Maybe Luke is awake. If not, he will be in a few minutes…" _Lorelai smiled sheepishly and picked up her coat and the keys and went to the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was awake, but not alone. Lorelai ran into the apartment to become aware that it was a total mess. Books and clothes lay all over the floor and she saw Luke and a stranger pick them up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" Luke turned around quickly and cut her off.

"Hey, Lor. You're not interrupting. Jess's bags just fell and the things dropped out."

"Jess, Jess, Jess…" The name echoed in Lorelai's mind and she couldn't speak. 

" Oh, sorry. You don't know Jess. He's my nephew and is going to live with me. His father kicked him out. Come on, Jess. Meet the faboulus Lorelai Gilmore."

"_Gilmore, Gilmore, Gilmore…RORY" _This time, Jess was shocked and the name echoed in his head. He stood up and looked at the woman standing in the door. He didn't know he would meet one of the Gilmores this fast. But this woman was a Gilmore. She looked so much like Rory. And of course, he knew that Rory lives here but he didn't thought that the town would be this small.

"Hi, how about you both would speak? This way I would feel a little more comfortable."

"Are you THE Jess?"

"I think so."

"I can't believe this. But you have to be Jess. You look like a bad boy."

"I see your daughter told you a little about me."

"A little? She won't stop talking about you."

"That's nice to know. "

"Could anybody fill me in here. And please stop staring at each other. This is insane."

Lorelai broke her gaze and told Luke about the romance her daughter had shared during her vacation.

"And this is you of all person?" Luke looked at his nephew in disbelieve.

"Thanks a lot." Jess said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying."

"Ok, enough of talking. Acts have to follow. I can't wait to see the expression on Rory's face. Let's go." Lorelai started to walk out of the appartement but stopped as nobody followed her. She turned around and looked confused.

"I don't think so. I want to surprise her. That's why I didn't told her earlier. Just showing up in her room, not good enough…Hey, won't she turn 18 in three days?"

"Yes, of course. Quick mind, like that. I think I could like you."

"Oh, I'm privileged. Maybe I should forget about Rory…" Jess grinned at Lorelai and took a few steps towards her. Lorelai just turned and said simply:

"Good sense of humour. Like that, too."


End file.
